Presently known automotive vehicle instrument panels have rotary control knobs to effect an operation of electrical equipment associated with the vehicle. These rotary control knobs may be manually moved to effect an operation of vehicle lights, radio volume, heater, or air conditioner, for example. One configuration of the rotary control knob an encoder or potentiometer with haptics incorporated therein.
Typically, interfaces between the knob and the bezel of the rotary knob have close tolerances. Despite the close tolerances, the rotary knobs may have a loose or wobbly feel to a user and an undesired noise can be produced due to a rattle between the knob and the bezel. Because of a size of the bezel, a molding process thereof results in a wide variation of bezels produced. In particular, a current mold assembly of the molding process has difficulty producing repeatable concentric guide posts on the bezel. To tune current rotary knobs, a concentricity of the guide post of the bezel is tuned. However, a tuning of the current mold assembly of the bezel is difficult.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to produce a knob assembly and methods for forming and tuning thereof, wherein a wobble of the knob assembly is minimized and a tuning of a mold assembly for the knob assembly is easily tuned.